


Save The Last Dance

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Party at NSY!, Post-Season 4, Secret Relationship, Sherlock being romantic, cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's the night of the famous Met' Spring Party...





	Save The Last Dance

The traditional Met' Spring party was going fine so far! Lestrade was looking fondly at his team, liking that everyone was having a good time. Everyone was a little drunk,  talking or dancing... People from "financial and other boring stuff" were a bit on the side and not really good at mingling, but it was to be expected.  _And for once, Sherlock was there, which is quite a victory for John!_ He smirks as he walks to his friends. "Hey John, having fun?"

"Yes, great party Greg. Many thanks again for the invitation, I know we are not officially from the Met and..." He gestures discreetly toward Donovan who was looking at Sherlock, sulking.

"Nahhhh... You are my guests! Who cares what she's thinking!" In a conspiratory tone, he asks "By the way, what was the incitative for Sherlock?"

Nonplussed, John looks at the DI "What do you mean?"

"He certainly not here for our 'delicious' buffet!" Greg laugh. "But, I'm amazed... He looks really at ease." He pauses, nudging John on the shoulder. "Come on, what's have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing special... Like me, he received your invitation and he puts it on his agenda, that's all. No magic trick." Knowing perfectly where his boyfriend was, he quickly turns to look at him from afar. He was in the middle of an animated discussion with a woman. "Who is she?"

Turning to check, he saw the beautiful and nice woman the detective was speaking too. "It's our new librarian. She's here to help us organize the mess in the archives as well as all the junk in our computer... Really nice girl but nerdy." His eyes focus more seriously on the couple. "Do you think... that..."

Shaking his head, John chuckle. "No, girlfriend is not his area. But I can say that he was curious to talk to her about her ideas and it was one of the incitatives."

"Anyway, that's good. He's more relax don't you think. I was afraid, after all this terrible affair... But all his fine." Sipping his drink, he turns back to John and curiously asks. "And the cohabitation, everything going fine? Whit Rosie and all?"

"Yes, everything is perfect."  _More than I ever expected in fact..._ They were still discreet about their new relationship, but he understands Sherlock's shyness and let him set the pace.  _It's hard to stay silent with Greg though!_

They stop talking as the DJ announce the last dance of the night. "Last chance ladies and gentlemen! The song is a special demand from..." The young man laughs, his cheeks a bit red. "Ok, I am a lady's man but who cares! I'm going to be honest! So, a special demand from the incredibly beautiful man with luxurious chocolate curls in the back of the room!" Everyone turned to look at a deviously smiling Sherlock. "Want the name of your tailor man! Come on man, go get your partner!"

John smiles at the DJ emotions. _Yes, mate, I can relay to that... Okay, so it looks like now is the moment! Oh well, why not!_  Giving his whisky to an astonished Greg, he left him to walks across the dance floor to get his man. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Save The Last Dance For Me / Michael Bublé
> 
> I've looked for a video with two men dancing at this song. If you are curious, this is a nice scene from a TV series that I didn't know about. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZbUNhVLgUo>


End file.
